


The Bigger Shield

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Frustration, virgin? sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Montagne's new Recruit is definitely a handful...





	The Bigger Shield

**Author's Note:**

> One of my good friends (@DatGirlSuzie) asked me to write this and I'm glad he did because holy shit... Make sure you have a glass of cold water because it's about to get hot. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!

Montagne woke up.

Everyday was the same as before… especially with his new rookie.

Seven in the morning, wake up, go to the canteen to eat breakfast, which wasn’t even that good. Then after that, he’d have to go to the Recruit’s barracks to fetch his little lapdog and drag him around to train him. The Frenchman was always curious as to why the hell Six and her sociopathic administrators put a dimwit in his hands.

He didn’t hate the kid, the poor guy just didn’t really understand what he was doing… and he’s been in training for two weeks. After one week they usually know what to expect, but not this one. He was also rather small, which shocked Montagne. Normal shield operators were burly men, able to carry their shields plus any other whole human being… This kid weighed just under 170 pounds, and was only 5’7”. He was almost embarrassing, but Gilles wouldn’t believe in him any less. He just needed extra work.

 

“Come on, kid. You know you’ve got training today.”

The recruit scrambled nervously. He was in the middle of eating, suddenly unsure if he should finish his breakfast or stop eating and go get ready… He went with the first option and shovelled it down.

He came out of his room moments later, while Montagne stood in the hallway. All of the passing Recruits seemed to gawk at him and behave like children. His rookie wore sweats and a loose shirt that looked a few sizes too big… Montagne ignored it and headed out to the training course.

“What are we doing today?” The kid asked meekly.

“Shield training. Do you think you can do it this time?” Montagne tried not to be too rough on him, but he was so confused as to why a small petite person like him would try to carry a military grade shield… Just why?

 

“Do you remember how hold it, at least?” Montagne was clearly annoyed with the Recruit, but his normal gentle nature was hard to get past. “Uhh, yeah…” The Recruit slipped his left arm into the sleeves and gripped the handle tightly. It took him a few, but he finally got it off the ground. With a scowl, Montagne came up behind him and jerked the shield into the correct position. The Recruit nearly passed out. It’d be odd for him to just say that he had a crush on his mentor… but it was much more than that. The feeling of Montagne’s much larger body pressing up against his back was enough to make him blackout.

“Hey, don’t check out on me, kid.” Montagne snapped his fingers in front of him, bringing him back from his inner fantasies… He blushed. “Gilles…?” He didn’t respond, but showed he was listening. “Can we just do work outs instead? I don’t feel so good.”

Montagne wanted to tell him no but he couldn’t find it in his heart to get it out of him.

“Sure…”

 

 

“Do you think you can handle squats?” Montagne asked his Recruit as he loaded a bar with two 25 pound weights on either side. The Recruit didn’t respond, but just stared at him… He was so strong… and big… and-- “Hey. Come on. There’s 100 pounds. Squat it. I’ll be here if you need help.” He gave him a stern pat on the back, pushing him to it.

He knew how to do them, he just wasn’t the strongest. Putting the bar on his back, the Recruit easily cleared five squats. The ones after that made him break a sweat. The way his mentor stared at him as he did them made him blush. He got to eight before putting the bar back. Montagne seemed disappointed.

“Gee. That was only eight, kid…”

A pained smile was on the large Frenchman’s face when he came to him and tried encouraging him. Montagne kept telling him he’d improve. Really, there was only one thing that bothered him when he was training with Montagne…

“I’ve told you my name…”

Montagne froze up, a real deer in the headlights look.

“It’s Corbin. You know that. And I don’t like being called kid. I’m 23 years old.”

The Recruit’s sudden change in behavior shot Montagne dead. He wasn’t doing this intentionally, although he did forget his name. The large Frenchman hardly felt any remorse, but he might as well show some sympathy because he seemed rather shooken up.

“I’m sorry, Corbin…” He kept his voice low, while his Recruit didn’t seem to take his apology to heart.

“Yeah… Let’s just finish this up so I can go…”

 

A hot shower was definitely necessary… After the stressful workout and the stress from being around Montagne… Oh God… There wasn’t a moment in the day where Montagne was not on the Recruit’s mind. Sure he irritated the hell out of him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want the big elite Operator to dominate him. He wondered if he would pick him up and hold him against the wall while taking him… He wondered how loud he’d moan… He wondered how big he was…

“What’cha doing there, kid?”

The Recruit blushed and slowly turned his head. Luckily, he didn’t have a boner so he wouldn’t have anything to hide.

“M-Montagne…” He whispered, looking down at the ground.

He was fully clothed in the Recruit showers…

“Listen uh… Do you think maybe you could come by my quarters? Like as soon as possible?” It was odd to see Montagne remotely anxious. He was normally stoic.

The Recruit looked at him again, hiding a smile and nodding.

“I’ll be out in a minute…”

 

And he was. Montagne waited in the hallway for him and walked him all the way to the Elite base, to his room. It was well kept and organized… Someone with OCD would probably cream themselves if they walked in here.

“Sit on the bed, please. If you’d like.”

Montagne when off into the bathroom for a moment, then came out once the Recruit had already made himself comfortable on Montagne’s bed. When he came out, he sat next to him, close to the foot of the bed.

“Look at me for a moment, Corbin…”

The Recruit did. His cheeks were bright red, and Montagne chuckled at them. He cupped his chin, and the Recruit bit on his own lip but didn’t protest.

Was this really happening?

It was, and all so fast too. It wasn’t even seconds later when the Recruit felt that feeling… Montagne’s lips on his… Unable to contain the high amount of sexual frustration, he moaned softly with each kiss, all the while Montagne got a little more aggressive. When Montagne bit down on his lip, the Recruit gasped and grabbed onto his shirt. He felt the cushion of the bed and the body heat of the Frenchman on top of him, grinding hard against his leg. Montagne had himself propped up on an elbow while his other hand felt up the Recruit. He also nibbled on his neck, kissing each mark after.

The men were panting messes. Montagne had taken off the Recruit’s shirt then his own, shortly after they were just down to their boxers… and the Recruit flushed at the sight. He could see the large tent hiding under the fabric. The Recruit reached down to touch it, Montagne bucked his hips, groaning softly. The Recruit was shaking, now feeling like he had no control over his own body. He reached under Montagne’s boxers, gripping his member. It was burning hot, hard, and slick with precum. Montagne moaned softly when he felt the Recruit’s hand, his hips thrusted into his hand, his moans got louder. The Recruit was still in shock that this was all happening. He held Montagne’s pulsing dick in his hand, jerking him off while he moaned softly in his ear… His own erection had started to throb. Montagne could tell. He pushed his hand away, grinding his hips and his cock against the Recruit. The feeling was overbearing, making him involuntarily thrust his hips. The Recruit had become numb all together, blinded by pleasure and the release of pent up frustration.

Montagne had leaned over to his pants, grabbing something from the pocket. Lube and a condom. The Recruit only blushed, chewing on his lip at the thought of the large Frenchman’s dick inside him. It was moments later when he felt something slide inside him. The Recruit grunted in discomfort, Montagne soothed him with neck kisses, allowing him to relax fully. He felt him rub right on his prostate, making the Recruit hiss and gasp for air. In went another finger, and soon a third. The Recruit felt himself getting close by the time Montagne stopped and was preparing to put the condom on. The Recruit stopped him, making him sit up and he held his hard member in his hands.

Montagne’s cock was still dripping precum, not that the Recruit minded it… He just licked it up from the bottom to the head, Montagne grabbed onto his hair when he got to the top. At first, the Recruit wasn’t able to fit much into his mouth, so he did what he could. Montagne didn’t seem to mind, his mind was too focused on keeping his orgasm at bay while the Recruit (expertly) sucked him off. Montagne put a gentle hand behind his head, trying to move the Recruit’s hands. He started slow, feeling just the beginning of his throat against the head of his dick. Montagne couldn’t help himself, moaning almost every time he went a little deeper. The Recruit sat there, hands gripping Montagne’s hips and his eyes looking right up at him.

Montagne felt a tight feeling in his balls, but he kept it fought down. It was so hard to. This kid had to be a virgin… Every part of him was so tight. Every time the head of his dick went down into his throat, Montagne would mumble a swear in French and moan softly… God, he was too good at this. Montagne had to force himself to stop, watching the Recruit suck off all the saliva clean from his dick. His teeth grazed the head and his tongue circled around the slit. He nearly lost it there and now, grabbing himself and gently tugging on the kid’s hair… He was so close.

The Recruit had to help Montagne prepare himself. When he was ready, the Recruit laid on his back, pulling Montagne on top of him and wrapping his legs around his hips. It took a little longer for the Recruit to get comfortable. Montagne softly kissed and sucked on his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear while he relaxed and allowed him to go deeper. Once things went more smooth, the Recruit was clawing up and down Montagne’s back, begging for more. Every time, Montagne hit that spot to make the Recruit nearly brain dead and make his cock throb for attention. The Recruit could barely move, attaching himself to the larger man while he had his way with him. He felt Montagne’s hand on his dick, slowly jerking him off. Now, the Recruit had nearly lost his voice, only able to whimper and pant heavily.

“Gilles… I’m gonna cum.” The Recruit whispered, moaning softly as his climax drew closer.

After that, Montagne whispered to him, encouraging him to cum. His fist pumped faster and squeezed just a little bit tighter. Seconds later the Recruit froze and came all over himself and Montagne’s hand. Looking him dead in the eyes, the large Frenchman licked his hand clean. Of course, Montagne was still inside the Recruit, slowly thrusting into him. He stopped and pulled out, taking the condom off as well.

“Do you want another taste?”

The Recruit tried to speak but just nodded instead. Montagne now laid on his back while the Recruit lay in front of him, running his tongue all up and down his member. The Recruit did the same as before, sticking the tip in his mouth and sucked hard on it while his tongue rubbed the slit. Montagne softly moaned a swear before relaxing again.

From this angle, the Recruit hadn’t noticed how sturdy Montagne was… He was definitely a big guy, and wondered what it would be like to be pinned up against a wall by a man that large. He slid more of his cock down his throat at the thought, he felt it twitch in his mouth.

“Mmmm. You’re gonna make me cum with that excellent mouth…”

He didn’t stop. Slowly sliding his dick all the way into his throat and bringing it all the way out until the head touched his lips. Montagne bucked his hips while the Recruit held his tongue out and rested his dick against it. In only seconds, the Recruit’s face was covered with Montagne’s cum.

Once he got his face as clean as he could, Montagne cupped his chin.

“I think we both need a shower after that, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this character and I plan to write more stuff with him in the future so... Let me know if you wanna see more of him! :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow for Updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests/suggestions!


End file.
